1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to attachments for earth moving machine buckets, and more particularly, relating to a scraper blade attachment for an earth moving machine bucket, which is quickly, easily and securely mounted by a single person without tools over the teeth of such a bucket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Earth moving machines and equipment are frequently fitted with movable buckets to facilitate the movement of earth or other loose material. These buckets are conventionally equipped with teeth spaced along a lower edge or cutting edge of the bucket and project outwardly therefrom. The teeth are used for ripping and loosening soil, rock, pavement and the like. The loosened material is picked up in the bucket by moving the edge of the bucket forward under the material, then generally tilting the buck upward to secure the material in the bucket.
Because the teeth project outwardly from the lower edge of the bucket there are many occasions when the teeth interfere with the desired operation of the bucket. The projecting teeth prevent the lower edge of the bucket from making contact with a smooth surface, such as for example a paved surfaced. Consequently, it becomes difficult, if not impossible to pickup and load fine material such as sand, gravel or various construction debris from a smooth surface.
Heretofore, there have been many attempts to provide grader and scraper attachments for earth moving machine buckets. While the devices heretofore fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they have many shortcomings. In this regard, many of these devices require modification to the bucket by drilling bolt holes through the lower edge of the bucket, resulting in a weakening of the lower edge. Further, many of these devices require the removal of one or more tooth points from their tooth adapters to provide a mounting point for the attachment. The removal of tooth points is a difficult and time intensive process and can result in damage to either the tooth point, the tooth adapter or the mounting pins. Additionally, many of these devices apply excessive torque to the teeth resulting in premature failure of the teeth. Moreover, many of these devices extend the width of the bucket making the bucket cumbersome and difficult to move.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior devices, a need has continued to exist for improved blade attachments for earth moving machine buckets which permit the bucket to pickup and load fine material such as sand, gravel or various construction debris from a smooth surface.